cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Megacolony/@comment-180.190.137.16-20130410143439
hey anon here grade 0 normal unit beetlegeuss (this guy is a shiny beetle, sorry I am no artist) AUTO ''pioneer ''(when another <> unit rides this unit, you may call this unit to {RC}) ACT {RC} (CB1 and move this unit into soul), look at the top five cards from your deck, choose a grade 3 <> unit, reveal it to your opponent and add it to your hand and shuffle your deck. flavor'': "like the star betelgeuss, i shall bring forth light for the megacolony"'' guard 10000 and power 4000 grade 0 draw trigger wassabee (this guy is a bee emerging from wasabii) ACT{RC} (move this unit into soul), if you have a <> vanguard, choose a <> unit and that unit gets power +3000 until end of turn flavor "wazzup yo!" guard 5000 and power 4000 grade 0 critical trigger cutterpillar (this guy is a caterpillar with sharp appendages) ACT{RC} (move this unit into soul) if you have a <> vanguard, choose up to 1 card in the damage zone and flip it face up guard 10000 and power 4000 flavor : "the megacolony criminal organization's latest mutant" grade 1 Insectman ACT{VC/RC} (CB1) this unit gets power + 1000 until end of turn flavor "a man mutated into an insect or an insect mutated into man" grade 1 crimson glow firefly ACT (SB1) when this unit boosts a unit with "Crimson mutant" in its name and all your opponent's units are at rest you may pay the cost and that unit gets power +4000 until end of turn guard 5000 and power 6000 flavor "I shall follow the path of spiders" grade 2 doomsday centipede (a scary centipede) ACT{VC/RC{ when this unit attack hits, if you have a <> vanguard, choose up to 1 card in the damage zone and flip it face up guard 5000 power 9000 flavor "a hundred legs for a hundred victims" grade 3 Crimson Mutant Spider AUTO {VC} if you do not have another <> rear guard this unit gets power - 2000 until end of turn AUTO {VC} (LB4) when all your opponent's units are at rest this unit gets power +2000 ACT {VC/RC} (LB4) (CB3) this unit gets power + 5000 and gets (AUTO) when this unit attack hits a vanguard, and all of your opponent's units are at rest choose up to 2 of your opponents rear guards and those unit cannot stand until the end phase of their turn power 11000 flavor "you have not yet seen the true horror of megacolony" SP "I shall drag you down to depravity" and the grade 3 crossride Crimson Mutant, "Bloody Hell" Spider AUTO {VC} if you have a unit named "Crimson Mutant Spider" in the soul this unit gets power + 2000 AUTO {VC} (LB4) when all your opponent's units are at rest, this unit gets power + 2000 ACT {VC} (LB5/CB2) this unit gets power +3000 and gets AUTO {VC} stand up to 5 of your opponent's rested rear guards and gets power + 2000 for each of your opponent's rear guard standed by this card effect CONT {VC/RC} '''lord '(if you have a non <> unit this unit cannot attack)'' power 11000 flavor "why spiders? why couldn't it be butterflies?" SP "bloody hell" (reference to ron weasley) this is it for now remember this is an idea i do not own bushiroad or cardfight vanguard just tell me if their effect is too much, or too hard to achieve